From the German Patent German Published Patent Application No. 100 38 763 a compensating element is known which has a rigid first ring able to be placed around the circumference of the fuel injector, and a rigid second ring which is insertable into the receiving bore of the cylinder head. An elastomeric intermediate ring situated between the two rigid rings is permanently connected to the first rigid ring and the second rigid ring.
In addition, a compensating element for a fuel injector that is used to mount and support a fuel injector in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine is known from the German patent German Published Patent Application No. 101 08 466. It is in the form of an annular washer and arranged between a valve housing and a wall of a receiving bore of the cylinder head. The annular washer has a round or oval cross section and sets apart a shoulder of the valve housing from a shoulder of the cylinder head.
A special disadvantage of the compensating elements known from the aforementioned printed publications is the lack of a resulting compact design.